


Baby, I Want Your Babies

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg, No ass babies, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out small, leaving up the computer screen with nursery ideas on Pinterest, asking Louis' mum if him and Lou can watch the twins for the weekend, texting little family emojis "on acciendent",and probably the most obvious was the fact he bought pregnancy tests and left them on the bathroom counter, he guessed he just wasn't getting the message across. Maybe he can just stop taking his birth control and hide all the condoms. Harry just wants a baby. Now. </p><p>Louis and Harry want each other's babies but are too shy to tell each other.<br/>Filled for the prompt "Harry and Louis have been together for 7 years and are starting a family "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Want Your Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNameless/gifts).



> Any gramatical mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it I had so much fun writing it.

They fell in love. It was as simple as that. Harry was 16 and a sophomore when he got put into a senior biology class that Louis was failing(even though he would argue that he was doing just fine). The teacher paired them up and they were the dream team. They balanced each other out they were soul mates. Seven years later they are happily married as of a year and more in love than ever.

Louis and Harry always talked about how they want a big family. They haven't recently and it's been making Harry anxious that maybe that's not what Louis wants anymore. What Harry doesn't know is Louis is having the same thoughts but is too shy to say anything. Harry is going to get his point across.

It started out small, leaving up the computer screen with nursery ideas on Pinterest, asking Louis's mum if him and Lou can watch the twins for the weekend, texting little family emojis "on accident",and probably the most obvious was the fact he bought pregnancy tests and left them on the bathroom counter, he guessed he just wasn't getting the message across. Maybe he can just stop taking his birth control and hide all the condoms. Harry just wants a baby. Now. 

 

Louis decided he was gonna say something. After all the time Harry and him had spent with Ernest and Doris he wanted little munchkins of his own. He knew Harry had always wanted kids and they both wanted a lot but he wasn't sure if Harry felt the same anymore. They were both in stable careers now, Harry co-owning a record store downtown and Louis as a drama teacher in the local high school . There is no better time.  
He had a sneaking suspicion that Harry felt the same way with the amount of times he had gotten the family emoji on accident or all the pinterest baby posts. Actually it was the box of pregnancy tests that really made him think. He was kind of mad at himself for being so oblivious to everything. Now Louis was always a little cheesy when it came to romantic gestures no matter how much he hated to admit it, so when he finished placing post-its that said "baby?" all around the flat, his heart couldn't help but swell. Harry had work late so it was it was his turn to make dinner, which either was a microwavable meal or burnt. He could make some simple stuff and he was trying to impress tonight so he decided on a special chicken dish Harry had taught him to make once. The coat rack by the door had the first post-it Harry would see and the rest lead off through the kitchen into the dining area in the open living room. Louis set the table and put the chicken and homemade mash out and waited nervously for Harry to get home. 

Five minutes after he was done Harry came through the door. "Babe, what's this?" Post it number one. He heard Harry laugh as he walked into the kitchen, he found the others. Harry walked into the living area with green, pink, and blue, notes stuck to his hands. "Lou? Is this what I think it's about?" Harry asked, toes pointing inward and face scrunching up. "Haz I really want a baby. I want my baby to carry our baby. We have so much fun with the twins and you're so good with them Harry... I just... Let's have a baby!" He walked over to Harry and took the post-its out of his hand and placed it on the table. He then carefully brushed a strand of loose hair behind Harry's ear. "So what do you say?" Louis smiled up at him. "Lou of course I want a baby! I want to have as many babies as you give me! I want a whole footy team of our babies! I want to start right now Louis!" Harry leaned down to connect their lips pulling Louis in by his hips as Louis brought his hands to the back of Harry's neck tugging on his curls and moaning into his mouth. They still had the passion they had 7 years ago. "Right now it is then. To bad the food is gonna get cold." Louis laughed and then pressed his lips back to Harry's. They stumbled their way down the hall to the master bedroom until they were both on the bed, having rid their shirts on the way. Harry rocked his hips up against Louis. "Put a baby in me" he moaned as Louis reached down to palm Harry's half hard cock through his jeans. He undid the button and peeled the black denim off Harry's legs letting his cock free. "God baby it I knew getting you pregnant would turn you on this much I would have started mentioning it along time ago." Louis said marveling at how hard Harry already was before taking him into his mouth. Louis wrapped his thin pink lips around Harry's head and hollowed out his cheeks. He began to work his way down, using his tongue to lick into his slit, until Harry was hitting the back of his throat using his hands to get the rest. Louis looked up at Harry. His head was thrown back on the pillow, long hair fanned around his head, eyes closed in pleasure, Louis could tell he was straining to keep his hips down and not fuck into Louis's mouth. Louis tapped Harry's side letting him know he could. Harry began to buck his hips up but Louis just kept taking him. Harry's breaths sounded like the were being punched out of him and we're mixed with soft moans as both he and Louis picked up speed. "Lou, I'm gonna..." Louis pulled off right as Harry's words were broken off by his moan. "Let's get you ready baby." Louis said as he reached into the end table to grab the lube. He coated his middle finger and began to tease Harry's rim, not quite pushing in."Please" Harry breathed out. He pushed his finger in slowly then began working it in and out."I need more Lou" Louis added a second finger and began scissoring them to open Harry up. He added a third making Harry beg for it."I need your cock, please." Harry half moaned the sentence."What was that baby?" Louis teased, working his fingers into Harry at a faster pace."God, Lou I need it. Now." Louis pulled his fingers out and slickened his dick. He lined himself up to Harry and began to push in as Harry let out a sharp breath. "You ok?" Louis asked rubbing a hand up Harry's side. "Yeah, you can move." Harry wrapped his legs around Louis's hips as Louis slowly began to thrust in and out, leaning down and connecting their lips as he worked into him. They licked into each others mouths only breaking away when they desperately needed air. Louis pushed his hips in faster so close because he was already so turned on from Harry. Sounds of skin slapping and heavy breaths filled the room. Louis reached down between them to take a hold of Harry and begin jerking him off. He could feel himself hitting Harry's spot with each thrust. "Always so good and tight for me, I'm so close." Harry moaned from the back of his throat as he suddenly came, white lines streaking him and Louis's stomach. Louis came inside Harry seconds after. He stayed there for a few seconds until they both returned to a less hazed state. "Maybe I should plug you up and keep it all in there." Louis said with wink to Harry who just let out a breathy laugh.

 

"But Louis I wanna know" Harry whined wrapping his arms around Louis's middle. "Haz can you just wait a few more days. The test wouldn't even be able to predict a pregnancy yet." he said petting Harry's hair. "I just really want a baby." he said burying his face into Louis's stomach. "I know and I can't wait either but you realize if you are pregnant were gonna have to wait nine months." Louis added thinking wistfully about their future. "Louis, what if I'm not?" Harry sounded so broken. Louis tilted Harry's chin so he was looking up at him with glassy eyes. "Baby if you aren't that would be ok too. Then would have to keep on trying." he said with a smirk dancing on his lips. Harry brought his face to Louis's and kissed him softly. "I love you so much." Harry whispered leaning his forehead against Louis's. "I love you too."

 

Harry put the test and the bathroom counter, this was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. Louis quietly waited with probably more anxious than Harry. After the five minutes had past he didn't even want to look at the test. "Lou please look for me." Louis picked up the test on the counter and grimaced. He put the test back down and walked over to where Harry was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and just wrapped his strong arms around him. "It's gonna be okay Haz. We can keep trying." Harry looked over at the test and saw one thin line. He let out a choked sob and just let Louis hold him. "I thought for sure.. I just thought it would happen now." Louis ran his hands down Harry's back trying to soothe him. He knew he had to be strong even though he was just as wrecked as Harry. He held him for the rest of the night.

They tried again and a few weeks later the same results. Harry now had gone on every pregnancy forum to find tips to getting pregnant. He was eating all the foods and trying different techniques and this time it might just have worked. He was also getting a little softer around his middle which could be all the extra food but what he hoped was a bump. 

He came home from work with another box of pregnancy tests. He really wanted to wait but the want of knowing was getting to him. Then he found himself waiting those infamous five minutes preparing for the worse. His phone's timer went off signaling that they were up. He picked up the test and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He opened them and looked down. Two lines. He was pregnant. He clutched his stomach and tears of joy started falling from his eyes. He was having a baby. Louis's baby. They were having a baby!

Louis came home from work about an hour later. Harry greater him at the door with a kiss as per usual. "Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson-Styles you're having a baby." Harry announced with the biggest grin Louis is pretty sure he's ever seen. "Harry you're pregnant?!" He bit his lip and nodded. "We're having a baby!" Louis shouted in joy before kidding Harry's face all over and then his stomach."I made an appointment for Friday. Can you try and take off to come with me?" Harry nervously asked. "Of course I'll be there I wouldn't miss it." Louis sealed his words with a kiss.

 

Friday came and Harry found himself nervously sitting on the doctor's table with a hand in Louis's anxiously waiting for his results. Dr. Hardwick came in with her clip board a few moments later with a smile on hi face. "Congratulations Mr. And Mr. Tomlinson-Styles you're having a baby." Louis's hand tightened in Harry's. "Do you want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" Dr. Hardwick asked and Harry eagerly nodded. He lifted up his shirt and laid back on the table as the doctor got the machine ready. She put the cold gel on him and then used the wand to try and see the baby. "Congratulations you're having twins!" Louis and Harry looked at each other, nothing but happiness overcoming them. "Well I guess it just runs in the family, Haz." The doctor continued, "Here are your babies." she said pointing them out to Louis and Harry on the screen, “They are identical because they share the same placenta. You’re about 9 weeks along, Harry.” They finished up the appointment and took home their first picture of their babies. Harry scheduled his next appointment. 

Harry began showing about two weeks later and his hand never left his bump. He truly did have the pregnancy glow. The only bad side was the morning sickness. Louis was supportive as ever. One night Harry woke up out of dead sleep and sat in their kitchen and cried because there were no strawberry donuts. Louis woke up and ran down the street to get some, it was three in the morning. He thinks he is definitely getting husband of the year this year.

At Harry's 18th week they found out the sex. Harry was laid back on the table holding Louis's hand in his. "Well Harry do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Hardwick asked. Harry looked at Louis making sure they both wanted too and he nodded." You're going to have two beautiful little girls." thoughts ran through his head of their little soon to be family and his heart swelled.

 

Harry was thirty seven weeks and could pop at any second. He was cooking when his water broke and Louis was watching footy. After 12 hours of labor they were blessed with Lily Marie Tomlinson-Styles and Blake Rose Tomlinson-Styles. They were two beautiful bouncing babies with blue eyes and chocolate hair. They had a wonderful start to their family and couldn't wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
